


The Moment He Left The Room....

by notyourtipicalauthor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Come Eating, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Fat Ass, Felching, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Manhandling, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Table Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: The moment his boyfriend left the room, Derek have found himself all over the table, waiting like a meal expecting to be devoured.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	The Moment He Left The Room....

**Author's Note:**

> it's Oblivious Scott's turn :)

"What the fuck! Stiles!" Growled Derek looking up At Stiles's face. Stiles’s lips snarl with a wolfish smile as he has torn up Derek's pants, exposing the plump and meaty cheeks, and pulled Derek's legs all over the alpha until the dark-haired man was bracketing his own head, exposing his hole even more and making whine as he imagines that he now was displaying. Stiles started playing with the exposed hole and looking at his best friend who was playing videogames on his phone. totally oblivious of the scene currently going, Stiles spread Derek's hole with two of his fingers and started to rub his hard-giant cock leaving pre-cum in the alpha's slutty hole.

Stiles was practically growling as he rutted against the alpha's hungry hole, looking at the man below him Stiles gave to Derek a fierce gaze. If that man knew what was good for him he would look away—but clearly, the guy wasn’t that smart. continued staring Derek licked his lips suggestively, even in his current position the alpha was trying to maintain some of his alpha's image, Up to the challenge Stiles inserted his monster cock in a one and long deep thrust.

"Goddamn! Fuck!" Derek lets out a harsh grunt as Stiles slams his body into him, pinning him to the table and thrusting too hard, too fast, into him; he’s going out of his mind with pleasure as his beta ruts his hips ruthlessly, trapping him helplessly between Stiles powerful body and the table. Stiles steals a kiss from him, too fast and fleeting; Derek pouts, wanting more kisses and pleasure, more of the roughness Stiles gives him in a way that no one has been able to do so.

His breathing sharpens when Stiles’s hips snap roughly, Stiles’s teeth nipping at his lips and leaving them kiss-swollen. Derek doesn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure, he’s moaning and grunting and huffing as the other were sends him into a frenzy. Stiles snarls, the rumble vibrating deep in his chest, his face now showing some wolfy traits as the glimmer of bright yellow lust shimmers in his eyes.

"This is what you deserve, all the time here you were parading yourself, in front of me, bending over in front of me, showing off that fat ass" Stiles growled, jackhammering into the alpha, receiving grunts and moans as a response " and the best of all in front of your boyfriend, such an insatiable whore you are alpha mine" Putting himself up Stiles put two fingers along with his cock inside the craving alpha's hole watching with delight the image that his monster cock was producing, the alpha's tight and pink hole was now a deep and red orifice making room for the Beta's large dick.

" Always, your dick is made for me and I know how much you love my ass " whenever Stiles’s cock hits that perfect angle, Derek has lightning strikes rushing and swimming through his body. He’s breathlessly moaning as Stiles’s rocking into him, his boyfriend's best friends’ have his hands gripping Derek hole tight enough to avoid closing itself, while he sustains his legs wider and grateful of the fact to be flexible enough, Derek accepts every ram deeper, enjoying every friction that Stiles's large dick was causing into him.

Stiles's muscles burn as his hips pump jackrabbit fast, and the pleasure rises up within Derek as Stiles hits that sweet spot to send him tumbling over the edge; he comes huffing like a beast in heat as Stiles kisses him. getting cum hands-free Derek feels every hot touch of Stiles's plump, soft, sweet lips making Derek see stars before his emerald-green eyes and now flashing his ruby-red eyes

" Ugh, Stiles. Fuck! I'm so full .” was all Derek managed to say, clenching on the still hard dick inside of him, it made Derek whine as he feels, Stile's seed leaving out his hole and painting his fatty asscheeks, whining himself Derek look to the other side and in a panic he locks eyes with Scott who was now saluting him, and who was still streaming on twitch, calming himself Derek greeted him back and put on his best smile as he feels more cum oozing his hole. watching in relief when his boyfriend put himself back on the game. whining again when Stiles left his hole, trying to clench his now gaping hole to no avail. pouting because he wasn't able to maintain the beta's cum, he decides that for the next time he will get a plug.

" Aww the poor bitch, doesn't want the cum to waste" Stiles cooed mockingly as he put himself at eye level with the alpha gaping hole, admiring the way the man still was sustaining his thick thighs and watching the way the man was still looking expectantly in a way that only an insatiable whore like the hale was, grinning himself, Stiles situated between the big mounds, slurping, biting and laughing at the way the man moaned when his tongue made contact with Derek's asshole.

"So fucking good " Cried out Derek, listening to the sounds forced out of him, high pitched and broken, bursting out of him under the relentless drive of Stiles' tongue. It was bliss, being used for Stiles’s pleasure, losing himself in the slick-slide of in and out, deeper and faster, just this side of being too much with every part that the other were was reaching with his surprisingly large tongue.

" I hope you already learned your lesson " Derek pull his cheeks apart, exposing his slack and abused hole making stiles devour him more viciously and slap the plum meaty ass. satisfied at the way his hands printed themselves on the alpha's bubble-butt The flick of the tongue against his sore pucker drew a whimper from Derek as he lay prone on the table. His breath hitched, overloaded as Stiles licked and delved into his hole, tasting the mixed flavors of Derek's ass juices and himself. " If you put on a show like that I will fuck you in front of Scott, no matter what " Growled Stiles against Derek's mancunt, still eating Derek out.

" Yes sir " Derek moaned, grinning at the image of being fucked by Stiles in front of Scott, thinking in a way to rile Stiles up to make that happen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :).


End file.
